The purpose of this protocol is to study the mechanisms underlying the endocrine response to severe chronic medical illness and infection by examining the response to an immune challenge with endotoxin. The stimulatory effects of endotoxin on the adrenal axis and the inhibitory effects of endotoxin on the gonadal axis will be studied.